The Rose
by Oldguy73
Summary: A bit of earthy TnT fun. By any other name a rose is a rose, or is it?


The Rose

* * *

Trip and T'Pol were leaving Washington State heading toward Oregon. "It appears to rain incessantly," said T'Pol.

"Yup," replied Trip. "The climate on the Olympic Peninsula still supports a rain forest. It's been there for hundreds of years."

"Where are we going?" asked T'Pol.

"Portland, the City of Roses," answered Trip.

"City of Roses?" said T'Pol.

"Been famous for its Rose Gardens for centuries," replied Trip. "I was asked to look up someone there."

"Who?" asked T'Pol.

"A guy who develops roses," answered Trip grinning. T'Pol looked at Trip but said nothing.

They entered Portland and with a little map searching and helpful passersby they found what Tip was looking for. They entered what seemed to be an enormous garden. Greenhouses were everywhere. Empty pots were stacked against walls.

A man approached them. Trip stepped forward and said, "I am Commander Charles Tucker Chief Engineer of the starship 'Enterprise'." He turned indicating T'Pol, "and this is my wife T'Pol Tucker."

"I'm Ernie."

"Ernie?" said Trip.

"Yep, just Ernie, what can I do for you?"

"I was told that you had many different varieties of roses and that we should stop in to see them," said Trip.

"That's true," replied Ernie.

"I have blue, green, almost any color you can imagine."

"Any color?" asked Trip.

"Yes, an associate even developed a brown rose." He smiled, "It was so God-awful the plants and the seeds were completely destroyed. Lousy color."

"We never have been able to develop a true black rose. They are like a mule. You know, sterile. The plant doesn't produce seeds and cuttings from it won't take on another plant. First person who does figure it out will be rich." Ernie said smiling.

"What of blue?" interjected T'Pol. "Perhaps the color of his eyes?" She looked at Trip.

Ernie held up some sort of light meter to Trip's eyes. Interesting color, I don't believe I have anything like it."

"Tucker blue," grinned Trip.

"I suppose I could come up with one," said Ernie.

"Do you use genetic equipment to speed through generations of roses in a few days?" asked Trip.

"Nope," replied Ernie.

"No? Why not," asked Trip whimsically.

"Takes all of the fun out of it," replied Ernie. "We like to cross-breed them individually. Take the time to nurture each try. We learn with each attempt, it is far more satisfying."

"Understandable," said T'Pol.

Ernie was gazing keenly at T'Pol, "Are you a Vulcan?"

"Yes," replied T'Pol blushing a delicate green.

"You are the first Vulcan I have ever met in real life. Only seen photos before," said Ernie still gazing intently at T'Pol. "Light bronze complexion, interesting ears and eyebrows."

"But why does she blush green?" he asked Trip.

"She has green blood," replied Trip.

"Green blood," said Ernie in surprise.

"Vulcans do not speak of these things. They are private and intimate," said T'Pol through the Bond.

"It is a long story which we don't want to go into," said Trip.

Ernie nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"If you wanted to create a rose in a hurry would you use genetic equipment?" said Trip.

"Yes, but I don't do it that way," said Ernie.

"What color is a true rose?" asked T'Pol. "You have so many different shades represented here."

"Rose," replied Ernie.

"Yes," said T'Pol "but what color?"

"Rose," said Ernie again restraining a smile.

"Rose is a color," explained Trip.

"Oh excuse me, what color is that?" said T'Pol.

"Ernie and Trip both laughed, "Rose," they said in unison.

"It is hard to describe," said Ernie.

Trip changed the subject because T'Pol was starting to look very confused. "Where did the rose originate?"

"Turkey," replied Ernie "There are some species of wild roses but they are not true roses. They are just called roses."

"Could you show us some interesting species?" asked Trip.

"Certainly, we have many. One of my favorites features a petal that is bright white except for its very rim, which is red. Beautiful rose." Ernie's face took on a relaxed, thoughtful smile.

"There is a another rose that I developed, let me show you." Ernie led them into a Greenhouse. He stopped in front of a table. On it sat a pot. In the pot was a beautiful silver grey rose. Centered on the outside of each petal was a scarlet teardrop shape. "I call it the Scarlet Teardrop," said Ernie.

"Tell you what. Why don't you wander around and look at our roses. Go through the greenhouses. If you will excuse me, I have some things in development that need my attention." said Ernie.

"Thank you," said Trip.

They wandered through the various outbuildings amazed. The diverse assortment of roses was breathtaking, each more beautiful than the last. When they finished Ernie walked up.

"Did you enjoy your tour," he asked.

"Yes," said T'Pol "I had not known how lovely roses were. Thank you for showing me this flower, I admit I had never heard of roses until now."

"It makes me happy to know that someone discovered roses for the first time in my garden," replied Ernie obviously pleased.

"We must return to our home now," said Trip. "Thank you very much for everything..."

"Glad you liked it all," replied Ernie. Ernie walked with them to the entrance and then said farewell. They said their good byes and departed.

Three weeks later there was a ring on Trip and T'Pol's door. Trip answered it. Ernie was standing there with two covered pots in his hands. "Just finished them," Ernie said proudly.

"What are they?" asked Trip.

"Two new roses in your honor, one for each of you," replied Ernie.

"Come on in," said Trip.

T'Pol approached saying, "Hello Ernie."

"Hello," said Ernie. "I have developed a new Rose in your honor," he said to T'Pol.

"Ernie put one pot on an end table and took the cover off the other pot; in it was a beautiful rose. The flower was a light bronze. If the light was right a green sheen could be seen on it that seemed to match T'Pol's face when she blushed. The rim of each petal was fluted all around. The flutes looked like Vulcan ears.

"What shall I call it?" said Ernie. "Vulcan or T'Pol?"

"Why not 'T'Pol the Vulcan' said Trip.

"Done," said Ernie. He held out the pot to T'Pol. "For you. I have seeds and a cutting so I can grow more."

"Thank you," replied T'Pol, "but I cannot accept this."

"Yes you can T'Pol," insisted Trip. "It will look great in our quarters."

"I will give you a manual on how to properly care for it. If you are careful, it will last for some time. Then before it dies you can collect the seeds and plant more," said Ernie.

T'Pol took the pot. "My thanks to you, Ernie, I never thought I would see such a beautiful rose."

"The inspiration is even more beautiful," smiled Ernie. "And here, you wanted a blue rose to match his eyes. Here it is. Ernie took the other pot off the end table and removed the cover. I named it 'Tucker Blue.' smiled Ernie.

Trip smiled in delight. "Guess we each get a rose, T'Pol."

"Yes, T'hai'la. Each is lovely. But I get two roses," she said.

"Two?" asked Trip.

"Mine and the 'Tucker Blue', which is the color of your eyes. Ernie said he created it for me," replied T'Pol.

"Okay," grinned Trip.

"I have to get back to my gardens," said Ernie. "Just came around to give you these roses. I hope you can come back to see me one day."

"We will do that," said T'Pol. "You have honored us. You must visit us on the starship 'Enterprise' where we may honor you."

"Please Ernie," nodded Trip.

"I will do that someday," said Ernie. "Until then goodbye."

* * *

Finis


End file.
